


"We're Official Dads and Ashton and Calum are the Weird Uncles."

by luke_is_a_kirby



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer One Shots [10]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Puppy Love, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_kirby/pseuds/luke_is_a_kirby
Summary: "What are you going to name him?" The two jolted out of their gazes, Luke looking sheepishly while running his hand through his hair as he met Michael's eyes."Whatever you want, you were the one who wanted to adopt him," Luke ran through various names such as Leo, Zack, or Evan before stopping at one- Jax."Jackson Clifford-Hemmings, or Jax for short."~~Literally the title, Or where Michael and Luke become Dads, kind of, but not really.





	"We're Official Dads and Ashton and Calum are the Weird Uncles."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so it's been a while but I've finally found the motivation to write. Bad news, I'm not really part of the 5SOS Fam anymore. There was just so much drama last year and I tired to stay through it because it was all stupid. Honestly I'm just a fan of their music now - patiently (not) waiting for their third album to drop - but if you still want I can still write one shots. Idk really, but I will do any requests if you guys have any, just DM me on Twitter @_txrx  
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> UNEDITED - ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE

Third Person P.O.V.

"Mikey, pleaseee? I really want it!" Luke begged, his bottom lip puffing out in a pout, hoping to persuade his boyfriend to let him get a puppy.

"Luke, you know we can't. We're still touring, and who's going to look after him when we're busy with interviews or shows?" The two had been bickering for a while, standing in front of the open pen where Luke cradled a small white husky, spotted brown. Michael sighed, running a hand through his hair, trying his best to let Luke down gently.

"I'm sure the crew will be willing to watch him, please Mike. Look at him - we found him nearly passed out in the alleyway and nursed him back to health - we bonded. And we can't just abandon him like this." Luke racked him brain for another reason when it hit him, "I mean what if it was a kitten. You'd never let it leave, yet you're telling me we can't keep him."

Michael's resolve had started breaking even before Luke had mentioned the kittens, and now it was impossible to tell the singer 'no' without it blowing up on him. "Fine, but you have to take care of him. And if it doesn't work out, then we return him."

Luke squealed in delight and pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's cheek before pulling him along the front to fill out the adoption papers that had been waiting at the counter for them when Luke had first suggested keeping the pup.

Smiling, Michael followed as he watched Luke nearly bounce in place at the fact that they were adopting a puppy. He stepped forward, slipping the pup from Luke's arms so the other boy was able to fill out the forms while Michael set the pup on the ground.

The baby husky barked as he ran around Michael's legs, chasing his tail adorably until the poor thing got dizzy and fell against one of Michael's foot. Michael looked up when he heard his boyfriend giggling as he also watched the puppy play around.

"What are you going to name him?" The two jolted out of their gazes, Luke looking sheepishly while running his hand through his hair as he met Michael's eyes.

"Whatever you want, you were the one who wanted to adopt him," Luke ran through various names such as Leo, Zack, or Evan before stopping at one- Jax.

"Jackson Clifford-Hemmings, or Jax for short."

Michael grinned at the name, loving how their last names were paired and nodded, Jax. "Well, I guess welcome to the family pup," The puppy in question barked and yipped happily, gnawing at one of Michael's pant leg, trying to drag him towards the direction of the door.

"Guess he's ready to leave," Luke pushed off from the counter after the worker went over the paperwork to make sure everything was good. "Come on, we already have stuff for him that we brought when we first found him."

The two couldn't lock arms as they hadn't come out to the public yet, but they gently bumped shoulders on the way out as the excited puppy sat in Luke's arms.

"Does this mean I'm a dad now?" Luke burst out laughing, shoving his boyfriend with his free hand as they continued walking back to their hotel.

"I don't know, I think it depends on if he wants to be our son," The two singers glanced down at the husky whose tongue lolled out, yipping at every thing he found fascination and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we're technically parents now," Luke spoke, passing the puppy to Michael.

"Pssh, technically, nah. We're official dads and Ashton and Calum are the weird uncles."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the hits, kudos, and comments on my other works. Yes, I am working on most of them, it's just that junior year is really tiring so any free time I have, I spend it sleeping or reading... whoops. But hopefully this will push me back into writing and thank you for all your support.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @_txrx if you want, also I won't mind if you just dm me to update, that'd probably motivate me to write, but who knows.
> 
> Till Next Time! xXx


End file.
